timeshiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Surge Gun
The Surge Gun is a powerful weapon in TimeShift. DESCRIPTION This massive energy cannon is by far the most powerful weapon in Timeshift's aresenal. It's the weapon used by the Warp Guards, the game's toughest enemies, and won't be available to you until the last 1/4th of the game. An incredibly powerful beam weapon that can also shoot exploding energy balls, it's a LOT of fun to use. WEAPON ATTRIBUTES The Surge Gun's primary fire launches a large energy ball that travels at medium speed and explodes on contact. Very powerful, the blast has good splash damage and will gib any enemy in the game except for the Warp Guards with a single hit. However, with a fully charged Surge Gun you can only fire 6 shots before running out of ammo. The secondary fire is a huge, lightning-like continuous energy beam that does massive concussive damage and will gib anything it touches in a split-second. The beam even has splash damage, causing damage to enemies standing near the point of impact. The beam lasts for as long as you hold down the fire button, but to conserve ammo I suggest you fire in very short bursts, since it only takes about 0.2 seconds of exposure to the beam to make most enemy soldiers explode violently. The beam has good range, but doesn't travel an infinite distance, so don't try to shoot enemies at far long range with it. The Surge Gun uses an energy battery instead of conventional ammo. Unlike every other weapon in the game, it cannot be refilled at ammo crates, only by picking up other Surge Guns. The battery has a charge of 150 units. Each "tap" of the secondary fire uses up 1 unit, and a continuous beam uses up 10 units per second, allowing 15 seconds of continuous fire. The primary fire uses up 25 units per shot, allowing 6 shots on a full battery. The Surge Gun does massive damage, and completely blasts through the game's enemies. The primary fire isn't very useful, since there aren't any enemies that require so much firepower, making it an overpowered waste of the weapon's rare ammo. The secondary fire, however, is excellent for mowing you way through Krone's army of goons. Use quick taps to conserve the battery. EVALUATION The weapon's only weakness is the scarcity of its ammo; you can't refill it at ammo crates, and Surge Gun pickups are extremely rare (since you can only get them from killing the very rare Warp Guards). However, the Surge Gun has a decent-sized battery, and you can get considerable use out of one before running out of ammo. I recommend using it, as the secondary fire lightning beam is probably the best weapon in the game for close-to-medium range combat. STATISTICS Damage: Primary Fire: ~ 750 Secondary Fire: ~ 160 Rate of Fire: Primary Fire: 60 rpm Secondary Fire: 600 rpm Battery Charge: 150 Primary Fire: Energy ball Secondary Fire: Energy beam First Acquired: Mission 17: Sabotage ENEMY USAGE Surge Guns are used exclusively by the powerful Warp Guards. They attack you with the powerful secondary fire lightning beam, and will make you explode into little pieces with less than a second of constant fire. The Surge Gun beam is also undodgeable; Warp Guards won't miss as long as you're in their line of sight. The only way to survive their assault is to either take cover behind a solid object, or kill them before they can open fire Category:Weapons